


Found in the Dark

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Getting a puppy, Gobstones (Harry Potter), Humor, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inappropriate slang, kissing in the hallways, mixed-up clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: While Hermione and Pansy try to find a name for their latest family member, a little accident reminds them of the beginnings of their relationship - and might just lead to the perfect name.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Found in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a f/f drabble - hope you like it 😁
> 
>  **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ B4 "Gobstones"
> 
>  **Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge**  
>  _Prompt 1:_
> 
> _Prompt 2:_
> 
> _[Names were interchangeable]_
> 
> Also inspired by [Hermione’s Nook Crack Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cards_Against_Muggles_Crack_Fest) and the prompt: Using Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to snog in private is now banned in the corridors of Hogwarts.

“How about Eddie?”

“Eddie?” Hermione repeated, holding up the little puppy in her hands. 

His tiny tail was waving wildly and he was arching his head towards her, his tongue trying to reach her nose to give her wet kisses. Giggling, Hermione cuddled him close so he couldn’t reach her face. Though it seemed he was just as happy to lick her neck as well. 

“I don’t know,” she finally replied, chuckling as she tried to control the squirming, wriggling pup. “He doesn’t look like an Eddie.”

With a sigh, Pansy reached over and tickled the puppy between his furry ears. Right away, his attention was on her, his eyes closing in satisfaction, savouring the touch - while simultaneously trying to lick the hand tickling him.

“If we continue like this, he’ll never get a name, you know that, right?”

Pansy certainly had a point. They had been discussing names for over an hour now, but nothing seemed to fit. So far, the only things that seemed to fit were ‘Puppy’ or ‘Good Boy’.

“We should take a break,” she finally decided, putting the puppy in Pansy’s hands as she got up from her kneeling position on the floor - careful not to stumble into the Christmas tree as the pins and needles in her leg made themselves known. “Let’s have some eggnog and cuddle up on the couch. We’ll find a name for him eventually.”

“Yeah, but we need one until tomorrow, at the latest!” Pansy exclaimed, putting the pup down as she got up herself to follow into the kitchen. “We can’t take him to the Burrow for Christmas Day Brunch without a name. Do you really want any of the Weasleys believing they can pick a name for him instead?”

Hermione stopped short, a shiver running down her spine by the thought alone. As she looked back at her wife, Pansy raised one eyebrow - clearly, they were both thinking the same.

“I promise you, Ginny will _not_ be naming our puppy.”

“Not to speak of Fred and George,” Pansy said pointedly. 

“Merlin, you’re absolutely right. Okay,” Hermione agreed, putting on her planning mode voice. “I’ll get the eggnog, you get us some pen and paper. While we cuddle on the couch, we both make a list of five names we could live with and then we compare. We get to scratch three names off the other’s list and in the end, we’ll have four names to decide from. Maybe even less, if by some miracle we pick an identical name.”

A slow smile had formed on Pansy’s lips, stretching further and further the longer Hermione spoke. When she was finished, Pansy leaned in and stole a kiss before leaving the kitchen again, calling out, “And that’s why I love you. You always know what to do.”

Grinning, Hermione got out some of the chocolate cups and the eggnog. She was about to fill the cups when a loud clatter came from the other room. It was instantly followed by Pansy’s loud shriek of, “Nooo!” -

\- and then everything turned black.

Pitch black. 

She couldn’t even see the light from the streetlights outside or the soft glow that should have come from the enchanted fairy lights on their Christmas tree.

“Pansy?”

Hermione forced herself not to panic as she reached for her wand, carefully making her way back to the living room. Thankfully, she got an answer right away.

“I’m okay! And so is the puppy.”

“What happened? Is that… is that Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?”

“Unfortunately so,” Pansy’s voice replied, coming from somewhere close to the couch.

As Hermione tried to make her way over, she banged into something - presumably a cabinet - and deciding to slow down, she let Pansy’s voice guide her.

“Our puppy went investigating and he found some of our old Gobstones.”

“Oh, Merlin. You mean the ones Fred and George invented in our fifth year? Their prototypes?”

“Exactly those.”

“I had no idea we still had some of them,” Hermione admitted, finally knocking into the soft arm of their couch. Groping around, she got a hold of Pansy’s smooth thigh and used it as a guide to sit down.

“Found you,” Hermione told her with a grin.

Right away, Pansy put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close while her sweet chuckle rang in Hermione’s ear - right before her wife placed a kiss to her temple. 

A second later, a warm paw was pressing into Hermione’s thigh, a wet nose sniffing around until it found her hand to lick.

“It’s alright, Puppy. It’s not your fault.”

Hugging him close, Hermione leaned into Pansy.

Her wife wound her arms around her, pulling her in closer.

“I guess there is not much to do for us now but to wait, right?”

“Correct,” Hermione agreed, mischief stealing itself into her voice. “Unless, of course, you want to make use of it like we did back in the day.”

“Oh, you mean…”

A soft hand on her chin guided Hermione’s head up, until her lips found Pansy’s. 

~*~*~*~

Pansy used to hate late-night patrols around the castle. This was not how she had pictured being a prefect. She had thought it was a rather easy job - be there for the first years, be there if someone had an issue, report to the head students from time to time; other than that, reap the benefits. No-one had told her that there was actual _work_ involved.

So yes, at the beginning of fifth year, Pansy really used to hate this part of the ‘job’. Patrolling - or rather, wasting time, as she preferred to think about it. Especially when it was late at night and she could be getting her beauty sleep.

That mindset had changed pretty quickly though, thanks to one very great perk prefects and night patrols had…

A hand shot out of the alcove she was just passing by and pulled her into the shadows. Giggling, she let it happen, eagerly clutching the hips of the culprit.

“What took you so long tonight?” Hermione breathed out, her lips already on her neck, leaving Pansy no other choice but to lean her head back against the wall to give her girlfriend better access.

A soft moan escaped her before she replied.

“Sorry. Draco was sort of a dangler tonight. He wouldn’t. Stop. Talking.”

“I haven’t seen you in weeks - stupid Christmas holidays - and you let _Malfoy_ keep you from me?”

“Apologies,” Pansy replied, smiling about the eager press of Hermione’s lips and the way her hands slid longingly over Pansy’s body. Finally, Pansy tugged on her girlfriend’s face so their lips could meet. Merlin, she had missed this. Missed _her._

A nearby noise made them freeze, their grips tighten as their kisses momentarily halted. Their breath mingling as they both listened, holding each other’s gaze as they waited. When nothing else happened, Hermione pulled out the crazy map she always had with her and after mumbling what Pansy was sure was the password to reveal its secrets, Hermione’s eyes frantically searched it, using only the light at the tip of her wand.

“No one’s close,” she finally whispered, relief in her voice. Once again, she mumbled some words under her breath, the ink on the map disappearing, then put it away, as well as her wand. 

“Not yet,” Pansy croaked out. “Maybe we should go to the Room of Requirement.”

And Merlin, when did _she_ become the responsible and careful one in their relationship? Usually, Hermione was the one all for precaution.

Now, however, she shook her head.

“I know that it’s occupied tonight, sorry. But don’t worry,” she added with a smirk that made Pansy wonder if the Golden Girl had always been like this or if she had been a bad influence on her. “I have some PIDP on me.”

“You do? _How_?”

Ever since the Weasley Wonder Twins had begun to smuggle Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder into the castle sometime around Halloween, students had used it in abundance - to escape Filch, to have secret meetings, to wreak havoc.

And to snog, obviously.

It had not taken long for Umbridge to put up a new Educational Decree, which banned the powder and would lead to expulsion for those possessing it. 

“Most importantly, _why_?” Pansy added, not able to believe that her rule-loving and always correct girlfriend was carrying something that could ultimately lead to her exclusion from the school she loved so much.

Hermione, however, grinned at her.

“You know I don’t give a damn for Umbridge’s decrees. She wants to expel me? Well, she first needs to prove I have the powder on me.”

As if to prove her point, she held up a tiny orb that looked suspiciously like…

“Is that a _Gobstone_?”

“Looks like one, doesn’t it?” Carefully, she put the orb into Pansy’s hand. “It’s only a prototype, but Fred and George have worked on it all over Christmas. It _is_ a Gobstone - only instead of that nasty liquid, they have filled it with enough powder to cause darkness in a small area. Like, let’s say, a small section of a corridor… or an alcove...”

“Enough to hide or escape?”

“Exactly. They’re feverishly working on creating bigger ones, but for now, this was the best way to smuggle some powder into the castle at all.”

Still holding the small stone, Pansy looked back up and into those beautiful brown eyes, illuminated just enough so she could see the spark in them.

“Have you always been a rule-breaker like this, Hermione Granger? Or do I need to fear that I have corrupted you?”

Giggling, Hermione leant back in and kissed her for an answer.

Their snogging soon became more heated, the stone - now back in the pocket of Hermione’s skirt - soon forgotten, as their jumpers and ties and were discarded, as the buttons of their blouses were undone just enough for hands to slip inside, to caress, to touch, to cup... 

It was getting rather steamy - when _another_ noise sounded, way too close, followed by footsteps on the stone floor.

Drawing ever nearer.

Eyes wide, Pansy hastily reached for both their jumpers and in the corner of her eye she could see Hermione reach into her pocket. A moment later, they were surrounded by darkness.

She could still hear Hermione’s heavy breathing. Not counting on being so lucky as to not being found, Pansy pressed one of the jumpers into her girlfriend’s hands, pulling on the other one. If they were to get into trouble, she at least wanted to keep their modesty.

As if on command, the footsteps stopped right next to their alcove, leading to both of them holding their breath. Maybe they were lucky? Maybe whoever this was would think the darkness a trick of the night. Simply darker shadows.

It seemed they had no such luck.

“Stop hiding from me, Pansy,” an amused voice rang out, and Pansy relaxed to a certain degree. At least they would not get expelled. “I know you’re here - I’d know the tie hanging from the suit of armour anywhere.” Pansy cursed the elaborate, elegant initials she had custom monogrammed onto the inside of her tie. “Come out or I’ll come in and surprise whoever the girl in your arms might be.”

Rolling her eyes, Pansy reached for Hermione, carefully pushing her back against the wall and pressing a soft and quiet kiss to her lips.

“See you tomorrow,” she whispered into her ear, trying her hardest to ignore the soft hitch in Hermione’s breath that had her hot all over again. Merlin, she would _so_ not be able to sleep tonight.

Stepping out of the alcove, she sent a glare at Draco.

“Really? Was that necessary? Want me to interrupt you the next time I find you like this?”

Draco returned her glare with one of his typical smirks, the bastard looking rather pleased with himself as he held up his hand, her tie dangling from one of his fingers.

“Don’t be grumpy, Pansy. Next time, I’ll simply let Filch interrupt - instead of deterring him to another corridor and then saving you. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Rolling her eyes, Pansy snatched the tie away and then marched down the corridor. After a moment's hesitation, Draco followed.

“Did you really have to use the PIDP? I mean, do you want to hide your latest fling so badly you start breaking school rules?”

“They are no rules, they are stupid decrees.”

“Nitpicking.”

“I didn’t use it - on purpose, I mean,” she hastily added, deciding it was better to pretend that it had been her PIDP. “You… you scared me! So I dropped it, thinking you might be someone else.”

“Uhuh,” Draco replied, not looking convinced at all if his grin was any indication. “Yes, well, I _am_ naturally terrifying, of course.”

Rolling her eyes, Pansy let it drop. Merlin, the day her housemates found out that she was secretly dating none other than the Gryffindor Princess and best friend of Harry Potter… she honestly had no idea what would happen.

“Say, Pans…”

“What, Draco?”

“Pansy, is that… Granger’s jumper?”

A cold shiver ran up and down Pansy’s spine - but outwardly, she kept her cold.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sadly, the git knew her too well. A fact that was confirmed when he began to chuckle.

“Oh, really? Then what on earth, pray tell, does the ‘H’ stand for?”

“Hatred!” she shot back without hesitation, hastening her steps as his laughter boomed around the dark corridors.

~*~*~*~

Hermione soon had to break their kiss, the memory of that night and the conversation with Draco - of which Pansy had told her the very next day - now so very fresh in her mind that it had her giggling. The little annoyed groan she heard, told her that Pansy was rolling her eyes, and still not impressed about the events, even all these years later.

They had found better places for their alone time after that, keeping their relationship a secret all through school. 

Fred and George had perfected their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder-Gobstones over the next few months, widening the area the darkness could cover, as well as the intensity and duration. To this day, the Powder-Gobs - as they named them - were one of the top-selling articles of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione and Pansy had used them a few more times to snog in private during the second half of fifth and all during sixth year.

It had been a tearful goodbye when Hermione had left for the summer after sixth year, both aware of the dangers that lay ahead of them and that Hermione would have to follow her friends to keep them safe - while Pansy had to stay behind and take care of her own. Mostly Draco, ensuring he would survive everything that was coming at them.

It wasn’t until the final battle that they had met again. Pansy had been the first to stand by Hermione’s side, making sure no-one would even _think_ of handing over Harry to Voldemort. But there had been no time for more than a quick brush of hands. Lives were at stake, a war right outside their door.

When it had all been over, neither of them had cared any longer for secrecy, rushing into each others’ arms as soon as their eyes had met across the Great Hall.

They had gotten engaged two years later and for over a decade now, they had lived in blissful matrimony.

Neither of them had much desire for a child. They were both happy with each other and their careers. They enjoyed being the ‘world’s most awesome aunts’ - as last year’s coffee mug present claimed - to all their friends’ children, but they had no desire for their own. 

Instead, they had decided to adopt a puppy - their Christmas gift to each other this year.

~*~

As the impenetrable darkness slowly lessened, the lights of the Christmas tree were the first to shine through again, leaving them in a rather warm sort of darkness.

The puppy had fallen asleep on Hermione’s lap, her hand softly brushing over his fur.

“How about… Gobby?”

Hermione looked up at her wife, flabbergasted by the name her wife had suggested.

“ _What?_ ”

Pansy shrugged her elegant shoulders.

“You know… in memory of that house elf that saved you once. Dobby, right?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied, still surprised by the crass word.

Her wife smiled softly at her.

“Well, Dobby and… Gobstones. Makes ‘Gobby’.”

Staring at Pansy for a moment longer, Hermione burst into laughter.

“Oh, love,” she wheezed out, quickly trying to calm down as she noticed Pansy’s affronted look. “It’s not -” 

Another giggle broke free, her try on controlling herself only partially successful. Still she finally began to explain. 

“I appreciate the sweet sentiment. Really, I do. But- Do you remember that time I slapped that drunken muggle?”

“Ehm… you mean when we were in Australia? To visit your parents?” Pansy said, clearly trying to connect the circumstances.

When Hermione nodded, Pansy raised one of her perfectly curved eyebrows, a first hint of suspicion detectable in her eyes.

“You said he asked you for a lewd act.”

Once again, Hermione nodded.

“He asked me for a _gobby_ \- which is Aussie slang for a really sloppy blow job.” 

“Oh, _Merlin!_ No!”

“Afraid so,” Hermione replied, chuckling at her wife’s clear disgust.

“Urgh! No wonder you didn’t tell me back then. I would have done far worse than just punching that- that… _cretin_! I mean, I knew Australian’s could be crude! But that’s just… urgh!”

Hermione’s giggles began to die down as she watched her wife shudder. Finally, with only a smile left, she leant in to press another soft kiss to Pansy’s lips, making sure to calm her down even further.

When the kiss ended, Hermione leaned back into her wife’s arms, both of them watching the little furball in her lap, still sleeping peacefully despite Pansy’s outburst and Hermione’s giggling.

“Well then, how about Tenebris,” Pansy said after a while of quiet togetherness “Would also refer to the darkness powder, but without the disgusting connotation. We’ll find another way to honour Dobby. Maybe our puppy wants a playmate one day, who knows.” 

Hermione smiled and pressed an affirming kiss to Pansy’s lips. “You’re a wonderful person, Pansy Parkinson-Granger.”

Pansy smiled at her, like she did every time Hermione used their combined surname, and pulled her in for an all-consuming kiss.

“Well, then,” Hermione breathed out, her eyes alight with love as she gazed from Pansy down at their puppy. “Welcome to the family, Tenebris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my wonderful soulmate and beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖


End file.
